Delicious
by Takigawa Aki
Summary: Captured by Byakuran, Mukuro walks a fine line between rebellion and submission, but Byakuran is determined to push him. 10069. Non-con, oral, hair pulling.


Woo! Second fic! Wrote this before the first one but didn't type it up. Done from a prompt from the KHR kink meme on LJ…and then went to post it, only to find someone else had posted their own fill write I wrote this! Ack! D: But it got done and so FFers get to read it at least.

**Warning: Non-con, oral, hair pulling, general smut and smexiness.**

**Soundtrack: **Can't Be Saved by **Senses Fail**

**Kateikyoushi would have a lot more yaoi in canon if I owned it.**

**Delicious**

"You're always so _naughty!"_ Byakuran sing-songed, grinning in delight at the sight that awaited him when he opened the door. He popped a marshmallow into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "Maybe I shouldn't bother with the robes. You're so _cute_ this way."

Mukuro glared balefully at him, his blue eye darker than usual in suppressed anger. "Why would I waste my time putting on those flimsy clothes when you'll take them off so soon, anyway?"

The white-haired man looked taken aback. "Such a thorough surrender already. I was looking forward to it taking longer." His captive's fists clenched along with his jaw. _Surrender._ Sure.

"Fine," Byakuran purred. "Then I'll just have to do something you'll definitely object to." He stepped forward after checking that the door was locked behind him and laid a finger under Mukuro's chin, forcing him to look up. "You are so ungrateful, Mukuchan! Do you know how many people want to be my lover?"

He was silent a moment before answering. "Must be your money, because it's certainly not for your body." He spat. Byakuran didn't flinch from the gobbet of saliva on his cheek; instead he leaned closer.

"Lick it off," he whispered, amusement in his voice. Underneath was the subtle tone that Mukuro had come to recognize as danger. The tips of his ears flushed red in anger as he followed the order, their eye contact never breaking.

Smiling knowingly, the man stood up again and cast a look at the discarded robe on the ground at the foot of the bed. "I'll stop wasting my time on those since you don't like them," he chortled. "You're adorable when you're naked anyway." He glanced at the man sitting on the bed to check for any reaction but was disappointed by the lack of an outburst.

"Are you just here to gloat today?" Mukuro asked with a frown. "If you are, it's boring. Leave."

At that the other man's eyes lit up. He loved their games of words and insults. After all, he always won—by making Mukuro pay for what he'd said. "How presumptuous!" he cried in feigned shock. "So rude of you, Mukuchan. After all I give you—clothing, food, such a comfortable room, safety, even my company—you still act so ungrateful." He gestured to the large four-poster bed on which his captive sat, ignoring the cuff that shackled his wrist to one of the posts. "Would you prefer something more humble? Perhaps to sleep outside like an animal?"

Luxuriously he leaned forward again, his hands now on the scarlet coverlet to either side of Mukuro's hips. "Or do you like to be treated like a dog? Told what to do, petted, adored, touched and disrespected? Already you reject clothing so casually, preferring to be nude."

A growl was building in Mukuro's throat but he bit it back, retaining his oh-so-careful control over himself. He gave a chuckle at the picture painted by those words. "I thought it was a disgusting thing to be so attracted to a dog," he forced through a sly smile. "Or can you find no one else to fuck so you must dominate those you are able to force?"

At that his violet eyes narrowed and Byakuran lifted a knee onto the bed and slid towards Mukuro, forcing him onto his back beneath him. "If I want to treat you like an animal," he whispered into his ear, hot breath caressing the sensitive skin at the corner of his jaw, "then I will get a collar and a leash and put a doghouse outside that I will force you to live in naked. You won't be able to use your hands to eat and I'll cut off your thumbs so you must carry things in your teeth. I will slice your feet so you have to crawl on your knees instead of walking upright. I'll brush your hair and have a maid bathe you because you won't be able to do it yourself. I'll put a gag in your mouth or cut out your tongue so you cannot speak but to whimper and I will ruin your ears so you can't understand speech."

Mukuro hissed, his eyes flaring angrily as he raised a hand to knock the man off of him. Byakuran caught his wrist and held it over his head, then repeated the same with his other arm. "You are not your own," he growled. "Your body and yourself are _mine_ now, to do with what as I please, whether that is to play or fuck or torture or pamper. _You will obey me."_

"I'd rather die," he growled as Byakuran released one wrist and grabbed his chin roughly.

"That can be arranged when I'm bored with you," he said, suddenly returned to his perky mood with a small grin. "Now get off of the bed, Mukuro. Boys so rude must be punished."

Already fantasizing about finally killing his tormentor, Mukuro rolled out from beneath him with ashamed relief and stood on the plush carpet. The white-haired man flicked a finger downward, his eyebrow arched pointedly. Begrudgingly he knelt, eyes narrowed in fury.

Looking smug, the clothed one of the two sat on the edge of the mattress. His foot trailed slowly upwards along the illusionist's inner thigh, inducing a shiver, and his toe stroked Mukuro's limp shaft. It tensed under his touch and he gritted his teeth, glaring up at Byakuran, who chuckled.

"So naughty," he whispered as he laid a hand on his captive's head. Suddenly he wrapped his fingers around a fistful of hair and pulled his head closer until his face was an inch from the grinning man's crotch. "I know you want it," he purred. "You always get hard when I come in your mouth. It's enough to think you enjoy serving me."

He spluttered and tried to pull back. "Bastard!" he accused. "You're sick. I won't do it."

Byakuran held his hair tighter, soliciting a gasp of pain, and held his head tightly in place. "You aren't allowed to use your hands. Now suck, Mukuchan."

Grimacing, ignoring the shiver of shame that went down his spine, Mukuro undid the button of the man's white trousers with his teeth and drew down the zipper. He ought to have been used to this: being humiliated, dominated, and forced to his knees. As if sensing his thoughts, Byakuran made a satisfied noise and waited for him to continue.

"If you bite me like a dog then I'll have to treat you like one," he warned brightly.

Furious, more at himself than the other man, Mukuro used his tongue to free Byakuran's member from its cloth restraints, noticing the lack of underwear. It shouldn't have been a surprise by now. He shuddered at the all-too-familiar taste.

When he hesitated, Byakuran gave his hair a light tug and earned a grunt. Mukuro trailed his tongue along the length from base to tip and felt him begin to harden. He ought to be disgusted, and at himself he was, but it was always so erotic when Byakuran paid a visit. He played with his tip for a moment, gently touching his teeth to the sensitive skin and sucking, and was rewarded with a pleased sigh from the man. His hair was tugged again, this time lightly to urge him on. He closed his eyes and slid his mouth over the length a few inches, his tongue playing over the skin, and pulled back to slide it in again deeper. It was fully erect now between his lips, a swollen colour of rosy arousal. Bitter pre-come leaked onto his tongue and he shuddered in the effort not to cough.

"Don't stop," Byakuran warned mildly.

He sucked a little harder, irked at the threats, sliding the length into his mouth as far as he could without gagging and then out to repeat the movement. Byakuran closed his eyes, lips parted a little in pleasure. Abruptly he tightened his grip in his hair, yanking a pained cry from Mukuro's lips, and thrust his hips violently forward to bury himself to the hilt in the warm wetness of his mouth. He held Mukuro in place while he thrust hard, forcing him to struggle not to bite, and finally shoved himself as deep as he could, making the man gag. The bittersweet spray of Byakuran's release made him choke, trying to pull back for breath but held firmly so the orgasm was prolonged by his throat's spasms. With that he gave a long groan of satisfaction, flushed with pleasure, and slowly slid back while the illusionist spluttered.

He laid a pale hand over Mukuro's mouth and nose. "Swallow," he whispered, "and I'll let you breathe."

There was a moment before he saw the bob of his adamsapple and removed his hand, but he didn't unwrap his other hand from the long locks. "Clean it," he instructed casually. Utterly spent, Mukuro licked the come from Byakuran's manhood and then leaned back, his hair finally freed, to look up frustratedly at the man.

"Bastard," he rasped around a throat hoarse with abuse.

Byakuran's laugh was crystalline. He took Mukuro's hand and pulled him up onto the bed. "But I never lie," he purred huskily. He leaned down to place a kiss on Mukuro's cock. "I told you that sucking me off makes you hard."

**A/N: And you can draw your own conclusions from that. ;D Is it me, or was Mukuro way too good at that?~**


End file.
